


Love for Dean (finally)

by KaenTheDark



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 23:47:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4584834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaenTheDark/pseuds/KaenTheDark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have had your eye on Dean for almost all 4 years you have been traveling with the boys. The one night you get caught sneaking in to Dean's room might be the time alone you two need to express how you feel about each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love for Dean (finally)

**Author's Note:**

> I have been reading a lot of Reader / Dean and everyone just wants to fuck his sexy little brains out. So i decided to make a fluffy bit where Dean gets to fuck you silly and love you to death with some smut and silly fluff. Just a one shot for fun kind of thing.

   It's been four long years since you first met the Winchester brothers. As you sit on the balcony overlooking the main entry of the bunker you can see the boys below, Sam typing away on his computer and Dean rocking out with his headphones on. The both of them looking gorgeous as ever. You like Sam but Dean always seemed to have your heart. Sam probably knew but Dean was utterly clueless. Looking at him now, quietly singing along to another AC/DC song, you furrow your brow and cross your arms. 

 

   How oblivious can this guy be? He's walking around with your heart tucked in to his wranglers back pocket and he has never noticed that you put it there. You let out a long sigh and stand taking another look down at the boys. If you continued on with this line of thought you would only end up being bitchy at him and he wouldn't know why. And god help that boy if he makes another period joke, love him or not, he's not going to make it. 

 

    Sam looks up and offers you a small smile as you wave and head down the hall towards your room. As you skulk down the hall you pass Dean's room, the door cracked open. You catch a glimpse of all the trinkets and weapons he has on display. And his bed. Oh that bed. A bed undefiled by his release fucks.

 

    Not like you’re jealous. Pfft! You? No way. 

 

   Well. Maybe a little.

 

   Then you have an idea. All of the sudden you're in stealth mode. You look back towards the boys and you can faintly hear Sam clacking away and Dean singing a new song. 

 

  Coast is clear. 

 

   You quietly push open the door and silently stepped inside. You close the door behind you and cringe when the catch clicks in to place. It sounds like an atom bomb in your nervous state. You wait, silent, pushed against the door, holding your breath as you listen for movement. Seconds tick by and nothing. You let out a sigh of relief and turn to face the bed. 

 

   You examine the walls closely as you take a step forward.  Trinkets from hunts, all kinds of weapons. Hmm. You start to notice something. Every silly gift, birthday or Christmas present you have ever gave Dean is displayed up on the walls. Even the fang from your first vampire kill. You gave it to him on a leather cord as a gag gift for saving your ass that time. You giggle quietly to yourself and run your fingers over the edge of the shelf. Maybe he did care a little. 

 

   You smile and sit on the edge of his bed. His scent is heavy in the room and it warms you to the core. That manly Dean smell. Grease and dirt, sweat, leather and blood. It's intoxicating. You shoot the door a wary look and decide a few more minutes wouldn't hurt. You kick off your shoes and lay back on the bed. His scent envelopes you and you can feel the blush creeping across your cheeks. You snuggle in to his pillow with a face splitting grin. 

   "Comphy?" Dean's tell take snarky voice rings in your ears and your heart and your stomach make a run for your feet.

   “I...Um...got lost?" You sit up quickly and knit your hand in your lap. You can't look at him. Your eyes are glued to his sheets.

   "Riiiggghhhttt." He smiles and laughs at your flustered expression. He walks over and sits beside you on the bed. “If you wanted to hang out with me you could have just asked. No need to set traps in my room."

 

   "I want messing with your stuff or setting a trap you, dick." Your voice is quiet and you still can't look at him.

   "Then...any particular reason you like my bed more than yours?" He puts a hand on your shoulder then takes a lock of your hair and wraps it around his finger. Your face is on fire and you can feel the dampness growing between your thighs. You stand quickly with your back to him and head for the door. He catches you by the arm as you try to make your retreat.

 

   "Don't go." He stands and presses himself against your back. He caresses your arm with his free hand making you squeeze your thighs tight to fight the reaction brewing inside you.

 

   "Why not?" You ask quietly as you put tension between you and pull away from him slightly.

 

   He sighs and nuzzles in to your neck leaving small kisses there.

   "I want you to stay with me." His voice is husky and his heat warms your body. You let him pull you in to him as he wraps his arms around you. “Not just for tonight..."the words send shivers down your spine and you can tell these panties are ruined.

 

   "Dean..." You whisper his name and he gently tugs your chin to turn you to face him. His gorgeous green eyes melt you and you snake your arms around his waist and bury your face in his chest.

 

   “Hey. It's ok. Look at me." He pulls your chin up and your eyes lock. He's got you ensnared and you don't even want out.

 

   "I... I care...about you..." You can barely hear yourself stutter the words at the God of a man with his arms around you.

 

    "I know. I care about you too....I want you to stay. With me. Here." You have no words. You attempt to stammer a response but he takes pity on you and catches your mouth in a heated kiss. You let out a quiet moan in to his lips and he pulls you closer to him. You can feel his hardening length against your thigh. Your kisses turn frenzied as you both fight for control. He sweeps your legs out from under you and crawls on top of you pressing you in to the bed. You're completely at his mercy as his hands wonder over your body.

 

   "You have no idea how long I have waited to do this" his voice is husky and words are forced out between kisses.

 

   "What the fuck were you waiting for?" You half moan as he kisses his way down neck to your chest. He pauses for a second and smirks up at you before ripping your shirt in 2. You yelp and instinctively cover yourself. Dean and that damn cocky smile. He kisses the center of your chest instantly relaxing you as you grant him access to the clasp on your bra. He pulls it off you and runs his tongue over your breast and takes your nipple in his mouth. You moan with pleasure and try to squeeze your thighs but Dean is perched between them. He feels the motion and slides a hand down your belly and over your hips. As his fingers sneak under your panties you can feel the smile against your skin.

 

   "Oh baby. You really want this. You’re so wet for me." You’re panting now and you let out a loud moan as his fingers rub against your clit. You feel his grin and writhe as he lightly nibbles on your nipple. His other hand rips open your jeans giving him enough room to slide a finger inside you.

 

   You have never heard yourself make a noise like that. You pant and moan as he slips another finger inside you. Its mind melting torture and you can't take much more.

 

  "Dean..."You beg him as you feel yourself coiling tight around his fingers.

 

   "It's not my turn yet." He catches your lips in an almost violent kiss and invades your mouth with his tongue. You buck your hips against his fingers and claw at his back while you wage war with your tongue. His fingers move inside you, hitting all the right places and the heel of his palm rubs against your clit. You moan and squirm as feel yourself climbing. Suddenly he pulls his hand from your pants and smirks down at you as you whimper beneath him.

 

  "DEAN" You half yell and half beg. He brings his fingers to his mouth and licks your wetness of them. Your mouth drops open and you blush even more than before. He gives you a sexy half smile as he reaches for your pants. He pulls them and your panties off in one quick motion.

 

    "Hmmm just as I imagined...You taste wonderful.." He slides down so he is kneeling between your legs and he pulls you closer so you are barely sitting on the edge of the bed. You try to squeeze your thighs but he has his hands resting on either side of your core. You tremble as you feel his warm breath on your damp flesh. You inhale sharply as you feel his tongue graze your core. He flattens his tongue and licks you hard sending shocks up your spine. You moan loud as he goes to work making pleasure flood your system once more. You rake your fingers through his hair and wine as his skilled tongue moves around your clit. The heart growing below your belly is maddening.

 

He slips 2 fingers deep inside you and it is your undoing. Your world comes crashing down around you and buck up in to his face. He rides out your orgasm lapping up all your juices. When he finally stand over you, your body is a quivering mess. He wipes his face on his sleeve and smiles down at you.

 

   "You alright babe?" His smirk is maddening.

 

   "That...was...incredible.." You are still breathless as he pulls off his shirt and let's his jeans and boxers hit the floor. He motions for you to lay at the head of the bed and you crawl in to position. He playfully smacks your ass and laughs at your small yelp.

"Lay back." He moves on top of you and settles between your thighs. You can feel his hard length pushing against your still quivering wet folds. “Tell me if it's too much. I have been waiting to do this way to long"

 

   "Dean. I have been trying to get in to your pants for 3 years. I am so ready." And with that Dean kisses you passionately. You liked this side of Dean. His bad boy side was already sexy but caring Dean was all about you and being happy with you. You liked seeing him smile at you and snuggle into your skin.

 

   "You could have just flashed me. That would have worked. “You giggle and feel his length push against you. Your giggles turn to quiet moans as he starts to push inside you. As he sinks deep inside you your body tightens around him. You let out a loud moan and he pulls out and pushes back in. He starts to pump in to you and your moans grow louder, matching his rhythm. 

 

   He pulls your leg up over his shoulder and pounds in to you. You can feel your body tightening again as Dean hits as deep as he can inside you. You are almost screaming and he starts to speed up.

 

    "DEEEEEAN!" you scream out is name as he slams in to you and starts to rub your clit with his thumb. He is unraveling you again and it's even more intense this time. Your walls shudder around him and he bucks in to you hard. Your meeting him thrust for thrust and the world comes crashing down again. You claw at his back and bite his shoulder. Your walls clasp tight around him and he lets out a loud grunt and long moan as he finishes deep inside you filling you with his hot seed. You both lay painting for a moment and he collapses on your chest.

 

  "You should sneak in to my room more often. Like all of the time. Every day." You laugh and run your fingers through his hair as he lays panting and snuggling in to your chest.

 

  "That could be arranged". He smiles up at you with soft green eyes and you decide that this was worth the wait.

 

  "YOU BOTH SUCK!" Sam screams as he walks down the hall by Dean's room.

 

  "IT'S A BEAUTIFUL THING SAMMY! “Dean laughs and smile up at you.

 

  "Guess I was a bit loud." 

  "I love it. Don't ever change"

  "Sam is going to love us. And by love, I mean kill us both."

  "Worth it."

   Dean moves up beside you and pulls you in to his arms." I wasn't kidding about you staying here from now on. “He says quietly and kisses your head.

   "I would really like that." You snuggle closer to him and settle in to your new place beside the man you couldn't love more.


End file.
